La conquista
by Gaiasole
Summary: Estandartes negros, con tres cabezas de dragón, se agitarían en cada muro y ciudad habitado por el hombre, ni caminantes blancos, ni cuervos, o hombres sin sonrisa vencerían a la última Targaryen, ¿A que más apuntaban los vientos de invierno? One shot. Terminado.


۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

LA CONQUISTA

_"Esta historia participa en el reto #28 del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"_

POR: **Gaiasole**

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

Personajes de George R.R Martin

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

_Meereen._

—Por supuesto, ¿No sabes lo que hago yo con aquellos que ya no confió?

La cabeza de Hizdahr zo Loraq rodó bajo los pies de Dany. La muerte de su hasta entonces marido le supo a victoria a una debilitada reina que todavía sufría los estragos de beber agua contaminada y carecer de alimento durante varios días, pero al menos estaba viva, igual que sus dragones que por ahora mantenía lejos de la ciudad y de esa forma a salvó de aquellos que habían jurado lealtad.

La lealtad se vendía a increíble velocidad, le faltaba mucho para aprender a reinar, pero al menos ahora era de nuevo Khaleesi, su marido, el primero no el segundo, estaría orgulloso de ella o por lo menos seguro estaría divertido por sus habilidades de ir conquistando pueblos de allá para acá. Sonreiría con el mismo orgullo que el día que la vio comer un corazón y arrancar la carne y sangre hasta estar bañada por el líquido carmesí.

Recordando lo feliz que había sido junto a su sol no noto el acercamiento de Ser Barristan, este se aproximó a la reina luego de que el cuerpo sin cabeza fuera arrastrado fuera de la sala del trono. El caballero de la guardia real miró con simpatía a esa chiquilla que a su escasa edad ya había perdido dos maridos, un hijo y que ahora había recuperado Meeren y Yunkai. Esa última batalla había sido especialmente cruda para la pálida Targaryen que lideró con rabia contenida a su ejército, ahora más grande y más animado tras la última victoria.

Pero el hombre entendía que su rabia no se debía solo a la traición de su marido, o a la llegada de Ser Jorah con Tyron Lannister, ambos ahora encerrados en un calabazo, el origen de su malestar había sido provocado por Daario, que había sido llevado por un par de inmaculados desde un burdel hasta el campo de batalla. Que el capitán de los cuervos de tormenta yaciera con prostitutas había causado más dolor en la belleza de cabellos plateados que la traición de Hizdahr zo Loraq.

—Un pendiente menos, ¿Qué sigue?

—Ser Jorah –el viejo prestó atención a la momentánea vacilación de la reina—. Parece haber conseguido un prisionero con el que espera obtener tú perdón.

—Debe ser un prisionero muy valioso, que traigan a mi oso frente a mí.

Ser Barristan se inclinó ligeramente, si ella a un lo llamaba su oso el antiguo compañero de batallas aún tenía oportunidad.

:: **D&D** ۞

Daario sonreía al entrar al lugar donde su reina favorita atendía sus últimos deberes. No se sintió intimidado por la mirada rencorosa que ella le dirigió, a decir de él, una mujer que se había casado a pesar de sus suplicas y que luego al darse cuenta de la traición del mismo le hacía cortar la cabeza era una mujer que obtenía lo que merecía. Y además un enojo de ella era un espectáculo hermoso, igual que una sonrisa o un regaño, no le molestaba verla gruñéndole, la indiferencia esa si le habría provocado matar a unos cuántos traidores.

—Pareces satisfecho de ti mismo –señalo Ser Barristan cuando lo vio entrar y situarse junto a él—. ¿No te preocupa que ella decida también cortarte la cabeza a ti?

—No lo hará, ella valora la lealtad más de lo que valora el amor.

El antiguo miembro de la guardia aprobó el comentario en silencio, aunque si Daario sabía del amor que ella le tenía no daba señales de demostrarlo, o era lo bastante inteligente para no presionarla más de lo necesario o realmente él mismo estaba tan prendado que no entendía que ese misma presión sería ahora recibida de buen agrado por la reina que con orgullo había visto al capitán darle una victoria implacable la última ocasión.

—¿Quién es el enano que entra junto a Ser Jorah?

—Tyron Lannister.

:: **D&D** ۞

No estar muerto no era necesariamente la mejor de las victorias. Al menos esa pensaba Tyron luego de haber visto un inmenso ejército a través de las rejas. Tal vez se había precipitado en matar a su padre, debería haberse pasado primero por las habitaciones de Cersei y córtale el cogote a ella, así la muerte de Joffrey a todos les habría importado una mierda. Su padre habría dicho que era lamentable, Jaime lo hubiera odiado y él habría salido de las rejas bajo la bendición de los Tyrell o incluso del príncipe Oberyn que hubiera seguido viviendo de prostitutas y otros hombres.

Ahora, en cambio, estaba a merced de una Targaryen, la hija del hombre al que su hermano mayor había matado, la misma cuyo nombre su padre y su hermana habían maldecido, la que Robert llamaba prostituta oportunistas, o la que él imaginaba era propensa a la locura. Tenía curiosidad sobre ella, nunca había visto a una descendiente de la Valyria en vivo.

Ser Jorah comenzó a decir algo, el enano estaba tan concentrado en su pensamiento que su vista estaba perdida intentando imaginar cuál sería su último pensamiento cuando su sangre quedara derramada en esos suelos, ¿Sería dirigido a Tysha o Sansa? Esperaba que a alguna de las dos, se enojaría mucho si su turbulenta mente en el último momento pensará en Cersei riendo su mala suerte.

—Mira hacía aquí –dijo una voz firme y seductora.

Tyron entendió que probablemente le hablaban a él. Levanto la mirada y se topa con una visión que habría jurado no era real, pero el dolor en sus articulaciones era lo único que aseguraba que esa mujer que se erguía orgullosa frente a él era real. Daenerys era la criatura más hermosa de los siete reinos, de los pueblos libres y probablemente de toda la creación. Ya sabía en quien pensaría en su muerte.

:: **D&D** ۞

Missandei terminó de trenzar el cabello de Dany y dirigiéndole una tímida sonrisa salió de la habitación. No se detuvo aun cuando vio a Daario entrar al cuarto iluminado por velas. La antes esclava había aprendido a confiar en ese tipo tosco, de la misma forma que confiaba en Ser Barristan que nada tenía de tosco y que se había mantenido fiel a la madre de dragones.

—Aún se ve muy mal majestad –dijo Daario entrando en la habitación.

—Pase días sin comida ni agua que beber, ¿Cómo esperabas verme?

—Demacrada, no intente ablandarme majestad, yo también sobreviví a la falta de alimento y agua. Pero me alegra tenerla de regresó, es la única mujer que conozco con un ejército, tres dragones y sangre de fuego que no hace, sino, congelarme.

—¿Qué deseas?

—Saber que sigue, ¿Qué ciudad conquistaremos ahora? Estoy deseando barrer el polvo con unos cuantos cuerpos.

Dany entrecerró los ojos, a veces no sabía que parte de las frases de Daario eran broma y que otras verdad. A pesar der un excelente guerrero no lo creía sanguinario. Se acomodó mejor entre los cojines y recostó el rostro, se dio cuenta que él se acercaba con una mirada que había visto muchas ocasiones antes, era una llena de deseo, no aparto el rostro cuando el acaricio suavemente su mejilla.

—Empiezas a tener más color en la cara, dabas miedo cuando llegaste sobre ese caballo y seguida por ese khalasar lleno de gente simpática.

—¡No te metas con mi pueblo!

—No, no son ellos quien me interesa.

Tal vez por la debilidad de su cuerpo, o por el cansancio que aún tenía luego de sobrevivir junto con drogho, no importaba la razón, pero ese día no se resistió a la seducción de su amante capitán. Ni si quiera pensó en que esa noche la sangre del dragón tuviera una nueva descendencia, que la madre de dragones dentro de algunos meses diera nueva vida, y Mirri Maz Duur no tuviera la victoria de esa batalla que ya en una ocasión Dany creyó perdida.

Cada profecía era cumplida, y el futuro de la esposa del fuego apuntaba a ganar la guerra sobre poniente y los pueblos libres. Estandartes negros, con tres cabezas de dragón, se agitarían en cada muro y ciudad habitado por el hombre, ni caminantes blancos, ni cuervos, o hombres sin sonrisa vencerían a la última Targaryen.

**FIN**


End file.
